


Day 2: Battle City

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Deathshipping Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Ryou has weird tastes, but they are weirdos together, cannon-typical gore, implied naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: For deathshipping week 2k19: Day 2: Battle City“You know, I’ve never really heard any stories about your glory days directly from you.”Ryou is curious about what Mariku really did in Battle City. Mariku is more than happy to give him a demonstration.





	Day 2: Battle City

“You know, I’ve never really heard any stories about your glory days directly from you.”

Mariku looked down at his chest, where Ryou was smiling gently up at him. What the hell sort of glory days was he even talking about? Ryou had been around for all the best of them, he didn’t need stories. Watching some random slasher movie while using Ryou as a blanket was just about peak “glory days” as it was. He let his confusion settle on his face in a frown.

“What glory days?”

Ryou perked up and sat back. “You know - ” and here he gestured vaguely back at the cackling hero in the film, “ – the glory days of maniacal laughter and evil plots. I was under for most of Battle City, so I missed all the good parts.”

Mariku threw back his head with a cackle. “Only you would think the shit that went down on that blimp were the ‘good parts’ of the tournament.”

Ryou just pouted. “But it sounds fascinating! Everyone else only ever gave me censored versions. Well, except Bakura, but I’m not dumb enough to believe more than half of his boasting. You can give me the real story! Everyone goes on and on about how scary you were, but they skimp on the details. Please?” Ryou crossed his arms over Mariku’s chest and propped his chin on them, blinking up at Mariku with the widest eyes he could manage. It was sickeningly cute, and it was an absolute disgrace how well it worked. Shit, he’d gone soft.

“You’re so weird.”

Ryou beamed. “And that’s why you love me.”

“Fucking right.” Mariku nudged Ryou off his lap, playfully licking at his temple as he did so.  Ryou giggled and settled on the couch, ever the eager audience.

The next couple of hours passed in a haze of laughter, gasps, and the occasional cringe. Mariku felt himself get more and more swept up in the excitement of reliving those wild shadow magic fuelled days. Why the fuck hadn’t they done this earlier? Ryou, for his part, seemed happy to just listen to the stories. That is, until Mariku got to the horrors he’d created for his duel with Mai.

“You _decapitated_ yourself?!”

Mariku smirked at Ryou’s starry-eyed expression. “The shadows let you make any nightmare real.”

“Ok, you _have_ to show me that.”

Spurred on by Ryou’s rapt expression, Mariku looked around for props. His eyes settled on the thin blanket on the back of the couch and his grin widened. “As you wish.” He whipped the blanket around his shoulders in a poor imitation of his battle city cape and called up enough shadows to show off some of his more creative horror fantasies.

He had gotten to the point of swinging his head by one hand, mid-diatribe, when he noticed how awkwardly Ryou was sitting and cut himself off with a bark of laughter. He leaned down close and grinned at Ryou.

“….do you seriously have a boner right now?”

Ryou gasped with laughter at the sudden change of tone, and curled into a ball as he gasped for air between outbursts. “Oh gods, please say you didn’t say that to Mai!” Ryou reached up to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes.

Mariku scoffed. “Of course not. You’re the only person I’ve met that can get off on this kind of crap.” Mariku’s head grinned where it dangled from his fingers, and he decided the rest of the stories could wait. “Here. Catch.”

Ryou let out a yelp of surprise as he reached out to grab the head that had just been tossed at his chest. He pecked a kiss to the forehead, and Mariku delighted in Ryou’s shout of laugher as his body tackled them both back onto the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they lived weirdly ever after. ;)
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
